This invention relates generally to apparatus for crushing junked vehicles, and has particular reference to an automatic control system for use with a known type of vehicle crushing press.
The vehicle press for which the control system of the invention is particularly adapted is manufactured and sold by Mobile Auto Crushers Corporation of America, Oklahoma City, Okla. It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,622, granted Oct. 8, 1968, and reference may be had to this patent for a detailed description of the press.
Briefly, the press comprises a base and a pressure head that can be moved vertically toward the base to crush a vehicle positioned thereon. Movement of the pressure head is effected by an independently operable hydraulic cylinder at each end of the head, and the control system of the invention is adapted to be integrated with the hydraulic system for the cylinders.
At present, the hydraulic system for the press is operated by hand levers or, if desired, it may be operated by radio remote control. In either case, the operation of the press must be controlled by an operator who is on the spot or within a few hundred yards, and generally the operator must be within sight of the press during operation. Thus, the operator must sense when the pressure head should be changed from a straight downward movement to an inclined or skewed downward movement, and also when the crushing has been completed so that the pressure head can be raised to its starting position.